1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control device having a unique push to turn selector means and to a new method of making such a control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device having a push to turn selector means and comprising a support means, a first selector member threadedly carried by the support means so as to be rotatable and axially movable relative thereto, a second selector member rotatably carried by the support means and being axially movable relative thereto, coupling means coupling the selector members together to cause the first selector member to rotate in unison with the second selector member when the second selector member is axially pushed inwardly and then rotated, and spring means disposed between the selector members to tend to maintain the second selector member axially away from the first selector member. For example, see the Decker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,442.